


Curse You

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy





	Curse You

Richard didn't know if he should thank the wicked mind of his lover or be cursing him at this moment. Earlier, before starting out on his five kilometer run, James had asked him if he wanted to play a little. Having James take control was always nice and he readily said he would love to.

What James had done was unexpected. James had him lie on his side with his leg up giving him access to has anus. James carefully touched him, lubing and playing with him then slipping items into him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to move his head to see what James was doing.

"Giving you a new sensation," James moved to kiss Richard's shoulder then went back to his task of pushing another ball in. "These are ben wa balls," he explained.

Richard felt the third ball be pushed in. "And what do they do?"

"They are hollow balls with weight inside them." A fourth ball was pushed in. "One more," James told him and he felt it pass by the anal muscles.

James moved to have Richard lay back on his back. He was rewarded with a long tongue filled kiss. Richard moved around a bit and felt himself filled and the balls moving against his prostrate, giving him a little spark. Jams brought his hand down to put some pressure against him above is penis, making him moan with the pressure put on him.

James pulled back. "I want you to have your jog with these in you."

Richard thought about it. He had gone around before with a butt plug before he wondered how hard could it be with these in him. "Sure," he answered then brought James toward him for another kiss before getting up and putting on his running kit for his morning run.

** **  
Richard had found that running full out made his mind go crazy. The movement of the balls, with whatever was in them, moved up and down with each step and made him harder and more in desperate need. 

He cursed James's name as he headed down the street, his need growing most likely for he knew we was closer to home than anything. Running the few steps to the house and up the steps, he let himself in and closed the door behind him and laid his back against it.

"May!" he yelled in the house.

Breathing heavy, he didn't hear a reply from his lover.

Taking his hands to his shorts he pulled them down not noticing the wet spot that was there from the constant wanting the balls had produced while he ran. Taking himself in hand he quickly jerked his hand up and down to get himself off. It didn't take long for him to shoot his wad up onto himself.

It was after that he found James standing in front of him in the foyer. 

"James," Richard breathed out when he saw him.

James couldn't help but snicker a little on how his friend looked. Shorts below his knees, his spunk over his own shirt. He looked totally debauched and out to get even with him already. 

"Come on Hammond. Let's get you in the shower and I'll make amends." He still had to get the balls out of him and that might lead to something more.


End file.
